The Last
by Maeggy
Summary: Hermione is having a rough summer, and has to spend the summer at Hogwarts where she runs into someone unexpected.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer- I own nothing. Sad, I know.

Prologue- The Last  
  
Cold.

That's the only word to accurately describe...everything. The weather, the ground...me.

There was and endless sea of people around me, and yet, I felt alone. Empty. Desolate; and any other adjective that goes with that fits that line of thinking. But I had to stand there and endure it all without comment.

I looked around at all the faces before me, and I saw all the same things.

Sadness.

Anger.

Disbelief.

Sympathy.The last, however, was directed at me every time. Unfailingly. I was getting very sick of it. I was ready to scream at the next person who told me that they knew how I felt.

They didn't.

No one did.

But, nonetheless, I said nothing as people approached me time and time again as I stood, staring at the freshly dug graves.

I was still standing there, long after the last person left, when I felt, rather than heard, someone Apparate near me.

The person slowly came towards me, and the closer, the easier it was to identify him, regardless of the fact I facing the other way.

Remus Lupin.

"Is it time already?" I asked, voice devoid of emotion.

"It is. I'm sorry, but Albus feels-"

"I know exactly how he feels. What with him locking me in the castle, away from all those I know and love," I snapped.

Lupin sighed, "Don't be that way."

"I'll be however the hell I want to be," I hissed, though I knew exactly what he meant. Albus, in his infinite wisdom, felt it necessary for me to be at Hogwarts for the duration of the summer because the threat of Death Eaters was constant. However, he also felt it necessary that no one, except those at the castle, could know. Which translated to my best friends being under the impression that I was currently staying with muggle relations in America after the 'terrible ordeal I've gone through' (Dumbledore's words not mine). Those muggle relatives don't exist; another high point in Dumbledore's plan. Dumbledore and I have yet to sit down and have a conversation, mostly because I've been too volatile to have a conversation with.

There was a rustling sound as Lupin pulled something from his pocket. All too soon he held a miniature stuffed parrot in front of me.

A portkey; and one of Albus' poorer attempts at humor.

"Fifteen seconds," Lupin informed me, glancing at his watch.

I took a last look at the graves before me.

"Ten seconds."

I sighed and continued to stare out at the space in front of me.

"Four," Lupin said, warningly.

Slowly I reached out, hand extended towards the parrot, but still I didn't touch it.

"One," he said as I grabbed the bird; my grip accompanied by a familiar tug behind my naval.

Even in my depression induced haze, the Hogwarts castle was still an amazing site to behold. As we walked to the castle there was no conversation, only the grim knowledge that I would be in that castle for the summer, not able to leave. Upon crossing the threshold I was immediately bombarded by condolences by both Dumbledore and McGonagall, I notice that Snape wisely stayed in the backdrop. Lupin stepped forward, effectively cutting off my Head of House, "Headmaster, I believe it would be best if she gets some rest. It has been a trying day."

"Yes, Remus, of course," Dumbledore responded, he then turned to me, "if you'll follow me." He smiled kindly at me and led me away, leaving the other professor's behind.

"You'll be staying in a room on the East Wing. The student dormitories are closed during the summer holidays, and the only empty rooms are located there, as some of the staff stay for part of the summer," Dumbledore informed me as we walked, speaking to me like I was five.

Apparently death affects my intellect. I nodded mutely, choosing to keep my comments to myself. After walking for a few minutes we finally stopped in front of a portrait of a woman, who in my mind looked strangely reminiscent of Gwenivere from Arthurian times.

"The password is _habitat_," Dumbledore said, turning towards me.

_She lives_, I thought, referring the Latin meaning, _how appropriate_. I waited for Dumbledore to leave me before I whispered the password. The portrait swung open revealing a darkened room. I stepped inside the blackness and sighed.

I, Hermione, the last of the Granger's, was finally alone.


	2. Chapter One

Authors Note: Okay everyone, just giving you all a wee bit of background. This story is somewhat of a theraputic thing for me, well at least the stuff involving Hermione and the situation she's in. See this past September my mother died, and the way I'm writing Hermione is, for the most part, how I felt and stuff. Okay that's my sob story for the day, I just felt that you guys needed that FYI. Now, on with the story...

Chapter One

Sunset found me wandering the halls, desperately trying to find my way to the Great Hall for dinner; or, at least, to make an appearance at dinner. So far I was having absolutely no luck finding my way, and I was starting to regret not paying attention to the route Dumbledore took to get to my room. I couldn't even ask anyone for directions because, big surprise, there was no else around. It appeared that I was the only on in this entire wing.

"Why does Mother always have to be right?"

Okay, maybe I wasn't the only one.

Either that, or I'm going crazy. I just shook my head and kept on walking, hoping that I would suddenly turn a corner and be at my destination, but with my luck so far I knew that would not happen.

"She at least doesn't need to say 'I told you so'..." The voice was coming from just ahead of me. I turned the corner and nearly ran right into Draco Malfoy.

Damn.

Without saying a word, I turned around and headed in the other direction.

However, I couldn't get very far, "Fancy seeing you here, Mudblood."

I stopped for a second, took a deep breath, and then kept walking. He could call me that word all day long (which he probably would) and I wouldn't care. Things just didn't matter anymore.

"Where are you going Mudblood. Can't stand to be in the presence of my awesome being?"

I just shook my head at his arrogance and went back to my room, all ideas of making an appearance in the Great Hall for dinner gone. If anyone wanted to try and speak to me, they could come to my room. That way I could ignore them in the comfort of my own room.

It was barely five minutes later when I heard a knock on the door. I would have given them at least ten more minutes before coming to look for me, I thought with little humor, figuring that the person on the other side of the door was someone from the staff coming to check on her. On why I was absent from dinner.

I slowly got up from the bed, not caring how long I made them wait. They could wait forever for all I cared. I slowly opened the door, and I was completely taken aback by who I saw there.

Draco Malfoy.

Damn.

I raised an eyebrow, waiting for him to shed light on the reason for knocking on my door.

"Dumbledore told me you'd be here," he said after he realized I wasn't going to say anything.

I continued to stay silent, waiting for him to go on, all the while being suspicious to the fact that Dumbledore and Malfoy had talked about me.

"He didn't tell me why, in case you were wondering."

_Yep, I was_, I thought. I stood there, still not speaking, just looking at him with a blank expression.

"I can't help but wonder why. I mean the Gold Girl not being allowed to spend the summer with her two better-than-thou friends, it does make one wonder," he drawled.

"Did you just come here to insult me?" I snapped.

Now it was his turn to quirk an eyebrow, "Wonder Girl's got bite, who would have known."

I debated whether or not to shut the door in his ferret-y little face, or to continue on with this seemingly pointless exchange of words. But I decided to choose C: Turn the tables on him.

"Why are you hear Malfoy? Daddy kick you out?" I said. It was widely known that for the last months in school, talk of his father was a sore spot for him.

Wait.

His father.

Lucius Malfoy.

Death Eater.

I froze. I felt my face flush with anger. Things started to come together. I am the brightest witch of my age, and it took me this long to realize. His father was a Death Eater. My parents were killed by Death Eaters. The odds of Draco's father being present at my parents' murder were very good.

I choked at the thought of my parents.

_Pull it together Hermione_, I yelled at myself.

I reached for my wand, but as I felt an empty pocket I remembered that it was in the drawer next to the bed. So I did what any self-respecting, recently orphaned girl would do.

I punched him; and after doing so I held back the urge to rub my aching knuckles, but it was _well_ worth it.

"What the bloody hell what that for?!" Malfoy screeched, holding his blackening eye.

"Stay away from me, or I swear that the next time I see you I'll use the Cruciatus on you, illegal or no," I seethed.

"Have you gone absolutely mental, wait until my fath-" he cut himself off, a strange look came into his face, but I ignored it completely.

"Your father. What, you going to have him kill me too?! Why am I not surprised, you would relish in my being dead. You'd probably throw a party when it happens. Is that what you did, throw a party when you daddy told you what he did. Did you celebrate how I must have fallen. You must have, you've waited for me to break ever since you met me," I could barely contain my rage, let alone the utmost longing to kill him with my bare hands.

Malfoy was stunned. He stood there at a loss for words.

After a few more seconds of silence he spoke, and I forced myself to listen, "I cannot believe you think that. Have you not read the articles in the Daily Prophet, Hermione I-"

"Shut it Malfoy," I said, taking a calming breath, "you've given me no reason to believe otherwise. Now leave."

"Granger, I had nothing to do with you paren-"

"LEAVE," I shouted, slamming in the door in his face, hoping that it hit him. I leaned against the door, thoughts of my parents coming unbidden to my head. I slowly slid down to the floor, where, for the first time, I cried.


	3. Chapter Two

Author's Note: SORRY! I know, I've been a bad author, and haven't updated in a very long while. But, in my defence I was in Spain for a week, so I had no access to a computer, but I'm back now with anther chapter (which in my opinion, this chapter sucks, but I'm just the author, so feel free to ignore my opinion, ; ) ). So, enjoy, and read away...

CHAPTER TWO  
  
I don't know how long I was sitting there, but by the time I got up my back was in a considerable amount of pain from my hunching over. I slowly made my way over to the bed, where, upon getting there, I promptly laid down and tried for the sleep that had constantly been eluding me.

I hadn't been pretending to sleep for more than ten minutes before I heard a soft knocking at my door. I stayed in bed for a few more minutes hoping that who ever it was would go away.

_Knock. Knock.  
_

"Damnit," I growled, making my way towards the door. I grasped the knob as the knocking came again.

"Bloody hell, don't you have any patience," I said as I ripped the door open, only to be faced with a very tired looking Remus Lupin.

"You weren't at dinner," he said without preamble.

"So I wasn't," I said tonelessly.

"May I come in?" he inquired softly. I guess he thought loud voices would offend me or something.

I stepped back and sighed, "I highly doubt I have any choice in the matter anyway. Let me guess, Dumbledore sent you?"

"Dumbledore didn't _send_ me...I came, at his inquiry," he finished lamely.

"Same thing."

Once he was fully in the room, I shut the door and gestured vaguely to one of the many chairs in the room. I continued standing as he slowly lowered himself into one of the more cushioned chairs.

"So, Dumbledore sent you because I didn't show up at dinner?"

"He was worried..." he trailed off.

"Whatever."

"Hermione, you need to eat. You need to take care of yourself, and quite frankly skipping meals isn't helping."

"Foregoing one meal isn't a bloody crime," I snapped.

"Hermione..."

"Professor, you're just wasting your time," I said tiredly, growing weary of the conversation already.

"You punched Draco Malfoy in the face," he said after a minute.

I rolled my eyes, I knew someone would have said something about that sooner or later, I just didn't realize it would have been this soon.

"He deserved it," I said, crossing my arms over my chest.

"For what?"

"For...well...his father and him...they-"

"Draco didn't do anything!" Remus said firmly, interrupting me.

"But...his father, he had to of...of known. I mean...he's a Malfoy..." I trailed off. I could have hit myself with my inability to not speak in full and coherent sentences. Where had the smart girl, with the large vocabulary, gone?

"Hermione, I can't say much in the way of Mr. Malfoy's...situation, but what I can say is that he had absolutely nothing, and no knowledge of, your parents' murder. Do I make myself clear?" I had never heard Lupin talk like that before, with so much for and...anger?

"Malfoy's situation? What is he in the witness protection program or something?"

"The what?"

"Nothing. Muggle reference, you wouldn't get it."

"Program aside, if Mr. Malfoy decides he wants you to know why he is here, rest assured he will tell you. Dumbledore would not have brought him here without a reason."

"Dumbledore can kiss my-"

"Miss Granger, I understand that you are mad, but you would do well not to finish that sentence."

I just shrugged in response, then cocked my head to one side, "You don't know much about why Malfoy's here, do you?"

"Nope, can't say I do," he said with a smile and a laugh.

The way he said it, so light and carefree, made me almost want to smile in kind.

Almost.

I sighed, suddenly feeling very weary, "Are you nearly finished Professor?"

"Yes, Hermione, I'm quite done...for now. I trust that I will see you at breakfast tomorrow morning."

I just gave a noncommittal shrug in response, not prepared to give any type of promise.

Remus just sighed, stood up, and made his way to the door.

"Goodnight Hermione, try to get some rest," he bid me, as he left my room.

I turned around and eyed my bed for a minute. I felt so tired that maybe, for once, I would be able to get to sleep.

I woke up the next morning, not at all feeling rested. For even though I did sleep the night before, the source of my feeling of exhaust were the dreams that I had endured during the night. None of them being at all pleasant. I now had a renewed feeling that everything that I had endured up until my time so far at Hogwarts, was my fault.

Completely.

If I had only been home, I could have...

My train of thought trailed off as someone knocked on my door. As soon as I opened said door, I was soon regretting ever doing so. For the person on the other side was not one that I was looking forward to seeing ever again. Ever since my talk with Remus the night before, I had started to feel a little guilt about socking Malfoy in the face. I mean, Dumbledore brought me here for a reason (I cringe at even the thought of Dumbledore), so maybe Malfoy had a reason for being here too.

A really good reason.

"What are you doing here Malfoy?" I asked, wasting no time.

"I was sent here to escort you to breakfast," he said a bit apprehensively. He was probably afraid that I was going to curse him or something.

I sighed, "I suppose I have no choice, now do I?"

He shook his head, "Professor Lupin was very adamant that you go to breakfast."

"Professor Lupin? I would have thought that Dumbledore would have been the one to send you."

"Well, he certainly didn't disagree. So, if you could not curse me, can you get dressed so that we can go. I'm starved."

At the mention of getting dressed, I glanced down to see what I was wearing. I was currently wearing a form fitting white tank top and blue pajama pants with Garfield imprinted all over them.

I held up a finger and said, "Hold on."

I shut the door and went to look for something to wear for the day. Not that I cared at all what others thought. I decided on an old pair of jeans and a semi-clingy black t-shirt. I also chose to forego the robe, mostly because I didn't feel like lugging it around later.

I opened the door again, stepped out, and face Malfoy. In the back of my mind I was secretly hoping that he would have gone ahead to breakfast without me, and that I could have slipped back into to bed.

"Let's go," I said curtly, and waited for him to lead the way.

He took the hint and started walking. I followed him, and we entertained a few minutes of strained silence until he spoke up, "Thanks."

I nearly stopped short, "Excuse me?!"

Did Malfoy just thank me?

"Thank you for not hexing me into oblivion when you saw me at your door," he finished almost sheepishly.

"I...um...your welcome I guess. But you really should be thanking Professor Lupin. We talked last night, and I guess he somehow convinced me that you had nothing to do with...you know." How lame was I? Not even being able to say it, but I covered up for it by saying, "You know, I'm quite shocked. I was under the impression that Malfoy's didn't thank people, for anything."

I looked over at him, and saw an array of emotions play out across his face, but in the end he just shrugged and said, "I'm not your normal run of the mill Malfoy."

_I guess not_, I thought to myself, as we finally made it to the Great Hall. Upon entering it, I noticed that it was mostly empty, devoid of anyone except for three people at a round table in the center of the room.

Remus Lupin.

Albus Dumbledore.

Severus Snape.

Upon seeing the last I nearly groaned. _Can anything ever go right? If things weren't bad enough, now I'm stuck in the castle with the one teacher that hates me for no good reason.  
_

I walked over to the table and slid into the seat next to Lupin, Draco taking the one next to Snape, which also happened to be next to me.

"So, Hermione, have a good nights rest?" Lupin asked from beside me.

I looked over at him, and debating telling him the truth. That no, I did not have a good nights rest, in fact I had a terrible one, one that I knew I was just going to repeat again this evening. But I knew I couldn't say that, it would only make everyone worry, so I just said, "Yes, I slept very well."

He looked at me for a moment, then responded, "Right, very good."

For the next fifteen minutes or so, we all enjoyed a very quiet breakfast. Or in my case, I spent fifteen painstakingly slow minutes pushing food around my plate in an attempt to make it seem like I was, in fact, eating. I, however, reached my limit of exposure for the day, so, I slid back my chair stood up and said in the nicest voice I could muster, "If you'll excuse me, I'm quite finished. I'll be in my room if you need anything."

_Please don't need anything_, I silently begged.

Unfortunately to gods were not favoring me, because Dumbledore looked up at me and said, "Miss Granger, if you could come by my office in a hours time, I would very much appreciate it."

_Crap._


	4. Chapter Three

Authors Note: I am SO SO SO sorry that it has taken me absolutely FOREVER to update. When I haven't been bombarded with school work, I've been wallowing in my own self pity (which I'm getting better at not doing...sorta). ANYway, for any of you who have come back to read my story. THANK YOU!! THANK YOU!! THANK YOU!! I love you guys, I truly do. You kick SO much ass...Okay, let's give a wee bit of an update to my life (for those of you who are interested). I turned 18 last month (yay me!). I'm finally at college (tho I live in the dorm from Hell). Classes are good. I'm not flunking out. And there is a 98 chance that I'm gonna go see Wicked next month (you have no idea how excited I am about that). Okay, if any of you want to e-mail to talk or say random stuff, feel free to. I'd love to hear from you. My email addy is Okay, on with the story...(and this time I really intend to update regularly.)

CHAPTER THREE

An hour later found me pacing my room, feeling too much like a caged animal. I had no intention of going to see Dumbledore, in fact, I decided to play dumb and pretend that I forgot all about the meeting.

I sighed. I knew very well that that excuse would not go over well. No one would possibly believe that I forgot about that. I never forgot anything. _Stupid intelligence, good for nothing-_, my thought were cut off with a knock from the door. I wasn't at all surprised that someone was sent to fetch me.

I timidly made my way to the door. With all the luck that had been bestowed on me in the past, it would be Snape that would be standing on the other side of the door.

Slowly, painstakingly so, I opened the door and was thoroughly surprised to find the Headmaster on the other side.

_Fucker._

"Sir," I said by way of greeting.

"I had a feeling that you would not come to my office for the meeting I requested you for, so I brought the meeting to you," he said, that Godforsaken twinkle in his eye, as he pushed passed me into the room. I was about to close the door when Remus followed him inside.

Before attempting to shut the door again, I turned to the Headmaster, "Can I close the door, or are we expecting someone else?"

"Leave it open for a while if you please, we are expecting someone to arrive shortly."

I grumbled in response and sat down on my bed, fully glaring at the two wizards in front of me. "You wanted to speak to me. So speak."

Dumbledore sighed, "Hermione, I understand that you are hurt and upset right now, but that does not give you the right to show disrespect to your elders."

I growled.

Remus, in his good wisdom, saw that it was time to get to the subject of whatever it was that they wanted to bother me with. "Headmaster..."

"Yes, my dear boy, I supposed your right." He looked towards me, "Hermione, I would like to offer my apologies for you at this time, not only for your loss, but for your inability to be with your friends at this time. But you must understand that the Death Eaters are after you now. They have set their sights away from Mr. Potter for the time being, and are pursuing you in earnest."

"Professor, at this point, I really could care less," I responded, not allowing emotion into my voice.

What he had just told me scared me. I knew that because I was friends with Harry Potter that I would always be a target of the Dark Lord, and I had accepted that. But to be told that they had forgone Harry for a time to go after me was something that I was not prepared for.

"Hermione," Remus began, "please don't be too upset about this. But you have to understand that we cannot take the risk of them getting their filthy hands on you. Not only are you going to be a major advantage to our cause, but we also care very much for you. No one wants to see you get hurt. We're just worried about your safety, and we want to take all the necessary precautions."

I looked at the Werewolf for a moment, taking in what he said. In the back of my mind I knew it made sense. It was logical argument. However, I was currently in the frame of mind that I wanted to be mad at anything and everything, so logic aside, I was still pissed as hell. And I was going to be damn sure they knew it.

"Leave...please," I added the last bit to have some semblance of politeness.

Dumbledore sadly shook his head. "Alright. But before we go there is another matter that we need to discuss."

I raised an eyebrow in response.

"Draco Malfoy."

I grumbled to myself. Crossing my arms over my chest I responded, "Look, if I promise not to kill the ferret will you leave?"

"Hermione," Remus said, "we want you to try and actually get along with him. He's really not all that bad. Give him a chance."

"Okay," I conceded, "once Hell has frozen over and the Devil figure skates to the Macarena."

"Miss Granger..."

"Fine, fine. I'll try and get along with the little bugger."

Dumbledore turned to Remus, "That's the best we're going to get out of her, isn't it?"

"I'm afraid so," was the response.

After a few seconds of silence the sound of a throat clearing could be heard. Dumbledore turned, and addressed the person who had just arrived at my room. After speaking quietly, too quietly for my hearing (which made me very nervous), he turned to me, "Well, I do believe that Minerva requested our appearance for something, so we shall leave the two of you now." And with that the two older wizards left.

When I looked towards the door, I didn't see anyone there. "If someone's out there come in now, before I shut the door in your face."

"I believe I've had enough of that in the past day or two to last me a while," Draco Malfoy said as he entered the room and shut the door behind him.

"Why'd you close the door. Open the door," I demanded, not caring that I sounded like a child.

"No," he said as he took a seat.

"I didn't tell you to sit. Leave. They said I had to try and get along with you, but they didn't specify as to when to start. And, quite frankly, I'm not in the mood for niceties now."

Draco observed me for a moment. A calculating look on his face. "We really need to talk."

_Fucker._


	5. Chapter Four

Disclaimer: Of course I own nothing ::sniff:: oh well.

Author's Note: Yes I know, it's way later than I wanted to update too. Sorry. As always feel free to email me. the chapter and let me know what you think!

CHAPTER FOUR

"I don't want to be like my father," Draco said abruptly.

"Pardon me?" I asked, I was confused. That came out of nowhere.

"That's why I'm here. That's why Dumbledore let me stay this summer."

I just looked at him, debating the validity of his statement. As much as I hated Dumbledore right now, I highly doubted that he could be stupid enough to let a Death Eater-in training stay at Hogwarts. Not knowing how to respond to what he said, I opted for the ever popular sarcastic response, "Congratulations."

"Can you stop being so damned sarcastic for five minutes?" Draco snapped. Apparently he was at his limit for the day. But what did I care? All I was to him was a Mudblood, nothing more and nothing less.

I sighed and just looked at him. What did he expect me to say?

He must have realized I wasn't going to respond. "I just thought you'd like to know that. I may be a bastard at times…" I gave him a look, "okay, all the time. But, I'm not evil."

"Could've fooled me." I couldn't stop the sarcasm, it had a mind of its own.

Draco growled at me. The man actually growled at me. "You think I actually liked acting like I did?! Never would I have imagined myself that way. You have to understand, if my father ever got wind of the fact that I never wanted to be like him then he would have used other, less pleasant, means of persuasion. The man would not be above torturing his own flesh and blood to get the desired results. It was easier to pretend and then try to get away when things got too bad. That's why I came to Dumbledore. I knew, as much as I'd had to admit it, that he could help me if I asked for it." He looked down as he finished his story, as though he was embarrassed by it.

I didn't say anything for a moment, pausing to take in all the information. "So what…are we supposed to be friends now, just because you decided not to join the dark side of the force?"

At first all I got out of him was a blank look at my Star Wars reference, I sighed. There were down sides to being a pureblood I guess. After the blank look dissolved, something else took its place, but I couldn't put my finger on what it was.

"Well, not friends per se. At least, not yet," he said, eyes still on the ground. Apparently his shoes were very interesting.

"Damn straight we won't be friends! You've treated me, and my friends, like shit for the last couple years. That cannot easily be forgiven. And frankly, I'm not in a forgiving mood right now anyway. You've done nothing to show that you can be something other than a selfish bastard." I was breathing heavily by the end of my speech. I was nearly furious. How dare he think that I would forget about everything that he's said, and done, to me in the past. They were not things that can be forgiven at the drop of a hat.

Draco held his arms out in a placating manner, "Look, I understand that I've been a complete ass for the entire duration of the time I've known you, and I know that can't change overnight. I'm not asking for that. I just want a chance to try and make it up to you. Please."

I looked at him for a moment, tamping down on the urge to meet that with a sarcastic rebuttal. Something in his eyes, as cliché as that may sound, told me that he was being serious. Or, as serious as he could get.

I'd give him his change, and then when he fails I'll stand back and laugh at him. But, if he did, for some reason, prove that he changed, well then…we'd cross that if need be.


	6. Chapter Five

A/N: If anyone actually still reading this, I appreciate it. Let me know what you guys thinks. Feel free to e-mail me at Four

"Drake, man, why is this so important to you?" asked Draco's only remaining Slytherin friend.

The two young men had been through a lot; thus, creating a bond that brought the two as close as brothers. They had decided that they'd had enough with their respective situations, though shockingly similar, and had sought out the help of Dumbledore together. Now they were staying in the castle in room's right across from each other.

After Draco's conversation with Hermione he decided to fill Blaise in on the situation and see if he could get another person's perspective, so he said the password and just walked right in to Blaise's room, knowing the slightly younger man wouldn't care. So far, all he got out of Blaise, other than a hearty laugh was a conversation that seemed to be going around in circles.

"I have no idea," he said, putting his head in his hands.

Blaise seemed to be thinking something through, a deep thoughtful look of his face.

"Don't think too hard," Draco called from his position sprawled out on the bed.

Ignoring the jibe he said, "Methinks you like the emotionally damaged witch."

Draco seemed to think this over for a few minutes. "Nah, that can't be it," and after a few seconds of silence, "could it?"

Blaise nearly started laughing again. The look on Draco's face, made Blaise wish he had a camera. The blonde looked so utterly dejected it was almost funny. He had never seen Draco like this. Never before had he seen the unflappable Draco Malfoy so head over heels for someone. He looked so completely lost that Blaise nearly felt bad for him. Especially because the girl that he was head over heels for apparently wanted nothing to do with him. But, Blaise could understand that. After all Draco had done and said to her over the years, coupled with the fact that she just went through an absolutely horrible ordeal, he wasn't the least bit surprised. However, he alone (well, except for maybe Dumbledore, and _maybe_ one or two teachers) knew what Draco had gone through in the past few months. So he knew the extent to which Draco had changed, and apparently one of the things change were the ways in which he viewed a certain muggle-born.

Blaise sighed, he knew that'd he help Draco, there was no question. It was the least he could do after all that Draco had done for him. "I do think so, my friend," he said as he thumped Draco on the back.

"Ugh! I'm such a bugger!"

"Listen, you just need to come up with a plan. Just remember to account for the fact that Granger has gone through something none of us can comprehend. She's an emotional wreck. And, as much as she doesn't want to admit it, she's fragile," Blaise responded with surprising insight into the mind of one Hermione Granger.

"I'll invite her to lunch in Hogsmeade. That can't get me into too much trouble can it?" Draco asked, desperately trying to come up with a course of action that wouldn't get him hexed into next week.

"Sounds like a plan. Though, with you, even the simplest things can get you in trouble."

"Oh, thanks. And here I thought you were my friend."

"Yea, and I'm the best one you got."

Draco just laughed and went back to his room to try and come up with an excuse as to why Dumbledore should let them go into Hogsmeade. And, after much pleading and begging (something Draco was loathe to do) Dumbledore agreed to the outing. After certain concessions on Draco's part.

A/N: Sorry, nothing terribly interesting in this chapter, seeing at how it was a filler and all. But I needed something in between the end of last chapter and the next one, a transitional chapter so to speak. Hope you (somewhat) enjoyed it.


End file.
